oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rag and Bone Man II
The Rag & Bone Wish List is a miniquest that requires the completion of Rag and Bone Man to start. Unlike other miniquests, this one must be completed for a player to wear the Quest point cape, as it rewards the player with one quest point upon completion. Details ** Note: 20 Defence is required to wield the mirror shield, which is needed to kill Basilisks. HOWEVER, it is still possible to kill Basilisks with the use of poison and multiple Rings of Recoil. There is also a safe spot that a Basilisk can be ranged over across some rocks in the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. *Completed Rag and Bone Man *Started Zogre Flesh Eaters *Completed The Fremennik Trials, Horror from the Deep and Waterfall Quest (Waterfall Quest and The Fremennik Trials being optional) *Started Creature of Fenkenstrain *Completed Skippy and the Mogres *The ability to kill several high-level monsters |items= *A few more coins *Few pots *27 sets of logs (Any logs - Normal logs can be obtained on the path just below the Odd old man's hut if you have an axe in your inventory.) *Tinderbox *Dusty key if under 70 Agility *Dramen staff or Lunar staff would be an advantage for using Fairy rings. *Combat gear to kill Zogres (An ogre composite bow with brutal arrows is advised.) *Lightsource Slayer equipment: *Fishing explosive *Mirror shield *Spiny helmet (recommended, but not required) *Ice cooler Recommended items: *Ectophial *Relicym's balm for killing Zogres *Games necklace *Enchanted lyre *Ring of dueling *Digsite pendant |kills = Listed below}} Overview * None of the bone drops are 100%, yet the special bone drops are fairly common. * The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the Wish List that is attached on the house north of the Odd Old Man. * It is possible to hand in the collected bones in smaller batches. The Odd Old Man will kindly update the wish list, taking off the bones already submitted. *It IS possible to complete Basilisk without 20 Defence, but you must freeze the basilisk or safe spot it. List Below is the list of monsters that need to be killed to obtain all the bones (27 total): Note: These monsters can be found in other places; listed are the most convenient spots. Walkthrough Karamja :Travel method: Use the gnome glider (or fairy ring code: ) to get to Karamja. Both jogres and snakes are found directly west of the gnome glider. Optionally, jogres are also found in the dungeon by the Harpie Bug Swarms, and snakes are also found by the calquat patch. :* Jogre - drops Jogre bone :* Snake - drops Snake spine Misthalin :Items: Slash weapon (sewer webs) :Travel method: Edgeville can be reached by using an Amulet of glory teleport, fairy ring, using Home Teleport (with the Ancient Magicks spellbook active) and the canoe system, by using Varrock Teleport and walking a short distance, or by using the Spirit tree in the Grand Exchange. The monsters are all found in the Varrock Sewers. It is also a good idea to buy a mirror shield, some ice coolers, and several fishing explosives from the Slayer Master while you are here. :* Zombie - drops Zombie bone :* Rat (Level 1) - drops Rat bone :* Moss Giant - drops Moss giant bone Port Sarim :Items: Fishing explosive :Travel method: Minigame teleport to Port Sarim Rat Pits if you have completed Rat Catchers; otherwise, use an amulet of glory to go to Draynor and walk to Port Sarim. You will find seagulls on the docks. From there, travel south and look for the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon, where you will find ice giants. Travel south to reach the Mudskipper Point, home to the mogres. Alternatively, you can use fairy ring (code: ) for the latter two bones. :* Seagull - drops Seagull wing :* Ice giant (in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon) - drops Ice giant ribs :* Mogre - drops Mogre bone Nardah :Items: Ice cooler, waterskins. : Travel method: Use the Fairy ring (code: ) to get to the Nardah hunting area, and travel west. There are jackals on the way to the level 42 desert lizards. You need to use ice coolers on the lizards when their health is low. After these, walk south and go west from the Nardah bank to find vultures. If the vultures fly, you may need to use Ranged or Magic attacks. :* Jackal - drops Jackal Bone :* Lizard (Level 42) - drops Desert lizard bone :* Vulture (north-west of Agility Pyramid) - drops Vulture wing Port Phasmatys :Items: Ectophial (optional) :Travel method: Travel to Port Phasmatys (teleport using the Ectophial) and travel west. The undead cows are just west of Ectofuntus, within the farm. Then, travel west and go under Fenkenstrain's Castle by pushing the easternmost memorial to find the experiments underneath (see the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest guide). Travel south-west to Canifis where many level 88 werewolves are located. If you don't want to attack a level 88 werewolf, you can attack one of the level 24's in Canifis with Wolfbane, and when they are almost dead, switch to another weapon. They will change into a werewolf with low life points and may drop the bones. Finally, travel south-west towards the Paterdomus temple entrance to find ghouls. :Another way to reach Morytania is using Kharyrll Teleport from Ancient Magicks or POH portal. :* Undead Cow - drops Undead cow ribs :* Experiment/Experiment No. 2 (Taverley, after Grim Tales) - drops Experiment bone :* Werewolf - drops Werewolf bone :* Ghoul - drops Ghoul bone Feldip Hills :Items: Inoculation bracelet :Travel method: Travel to Feldip Hills using Fairy ring (code: ) or Gnome glider from the Gnome Stronghold. There, you will find ogres and wolves. From there, travel using fairy ring (code: ) and then travel east to Jiggig (south of Castle Wars) to find zogres. Zogres are located within the Jiggig tomb, and may inflict disease upon the player. The Inoculation brace will counter this effect; just be sure to keep it equipped all the time, or if you have completed Zogre Flesh Eaters, you may buy Relicym's balm from Uglug Nar if you opened his shop after completing it. The zogres also have an incredible 80% immunity to most weaponry; therefore, it is advisable to bring along an ogre composite bow and brutal arrows. :* Wolf - drops Wolf bone :* Ogre - drops Ogre ribs :* Zogre - drops Zogre bone Miscellania, Lighthouse and Waterfall :Items: Games necklace, enchanted lyre, mirror shield, Glarial's amulet, rope, good armour, good food. :Travel method: Use your Enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka, take a boat to Miscellania (or if you have access to fairy rings, use code: ), and kill some of the rabbits hopping about in the forest. Alternatively, there are rabbits located south-east of Rellekka by the Swaying tree. Then, head into the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon ( ). It is strongly recommended to bring along a mirror shield when combatting basilisks. Without one, they will reduce your stats to a critical and irritatingly low point. :Next, pay a visit to the Lighthouse ( ), north of the Barbarian Outpost. Dagannoths are found within the basement. Good food and armour is suggested, as these dagannoths are aggressive, and the area is a multi-combat zone. Grab a rope and Glarial's amulet, and then use your games necklace to teleport back to the Barbarian Outpost. Travel south towards the Baxtorian Falls, board the log raft, use your rope on the rock and then on the dead tree, equip your amulet and enter the Waterfall Dungeon. Fire giants can be found in the north and north-west passages. :* Dagannoth - drops Dagannoth ribs :* Rabbit - drops Rabbit bone :* Basilisk - drops Basilisk bone :* Fire giant - drops Fire giant bone (cannot be obtained in Nieve's Slayer Stronghold / Catakomb of Kourend) Tree Gnome Stronghold to Taverley :Items: Ring of dueling OR royal seed pod, dusty key, anti-dragon shield. :Travel method: Teleport to the Duel Arena, briefly walk west and take the gnome glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, or use a Royal seed pod. Terrorbirds can be found within the stronghold in large numbers. Travel to the terrorbird pin to the south-west (across the bridge, near a tree icon). The mounted terrorbird gnomes sauntering throughout the area will not drop the bone. Use the gnome glider to travel to the Wolf Mountain, and walk east towards Taverley. You may also use a games necklace to teleport to the Burthorpe Games Room, for quicker transportation. Baby blue dragons are found in the Taverley Dungeon, past the scorpions, chaos dwarves and lesser demons, or past the pipe near the entrance (requires 70 Agility). Bringing an Anti-dragon shield or Anti-fire potions is advisable, as the mothers are in proximity and may attack the player. :* Terrorbird - drops Terrorbird wing :* Baby blue dragon - drops Baby dragon bone Troll Stronghold With Trollheim Teleport Use the Trollheim Teleport to get to Trollheim. From there, climb down to the western side. The trolls are a bit to the west. Without Trollheim Teleport The easiest other area to find trolls is by the entrance to Keldagrim. It is located close to a fairy ring (code: ). Simply walk there from Rellekka if fairy rings are not an option. The trolls are located just south of the entrance. Mountain trolls work just fine. * Troll - drops Troll bone Lumbridge :Items: Lightsource (preferably lanterns), Spiny helmet (or Slayer helmet) (optional) :Travel method: Home teleport to Lumbridge. With a lantern, climb through the hole in the kitchen's cellar, and walk south and squeeze through the other hole. Go south towards the area full of rockslugs; then, head east towards the goblins. Cave goblins are found at the far east of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. You may also take the entrance in the main spot and find them, although you'll need a Spiny helmet. By following Kazgar in the hole in Lumbridge Cellar, you will get near the entrance of Dorgesh-Kaan, where Cave goblin miners and Cave goblin guards will also drop the skull. :* Cave goblin - drops Cave goblin skull Varrock :Items: Varrock teleport (or Digsite pendant) :Travel method: Teleport to Varrock, and walk north-east. Bats are flapping about right by the Odd Old Man. :* Bat - drops Bat wing Polishing the bones Note: You do not have to bring all the bones to the Odd Old Man at once. Once you have collected the bones or while you are around Draynor while collecting the bones, go to Draynor Village, and talk to Fortunato (found by the market square) there. He will be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. Note: Do not steal from the market stall or he will not talk to you. After you buy 27 jugs of vinegar, talk to the Odd Old Man for further instructions. * Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 27 bones. ** NOTE: Be careful that you '''do not '''accidentally "empty" a bone in vinegar, because if you do, you will lose the bone and have to collect that bone again. * Go back to the old man taking the 27 bones in vinegar, a tinderbox, and bring an axe; there are trees near the bottom of the stairs where logs can be cut. * To polish the bones, use a log on the pot-boiler next to the Odd Old Man, and then use a bone in vinegar on the pot boiler, and finally use your tinderbox to light it (you will not receive XP for lighting logs). It takes 12 seconds for each pot to boil. Repeat this for all 27 bones. Finishing up * Give the cleaned bones to the Odd Old Man for your reward. Reward * 5,000 experience * Choice of either Bonesack or Ram skull helm (with the option to switch at any time)